Beverage containers often include an opening that allows access to a liquid within the container. When the liquid is to be consumed, the container opening is opened to allow access to the liquid, oftentimes by piercing or puncturing the opening. The liquid may then be consumed or dispensed as the liquid exits the container through the punctured opening.
Beverage containers come in various sizes that include various amounts of liquid. While some beverage containers are sized to include an amount of liquid that can be consumed in a single serving, it is often the case that liquid remains in a beverage container after a serving of the liquid has been consumed. The remaining liquid is often difficult to store and may spill from the container. Unfortunately, the remaining liquid is often discarded rather than being saved for later consumption because of the difficulty of transporting and/or storing the remaining liquid.